Too Much Care
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written by request: Share has been a little moody lately. She goes to Grumpy's shop to get her crisper repaired. While there Share watches the odd couple of Grizzle and Lovalot interact. Then Share is accidently hurt by Grumpy. Share is then less than grateful to Grumpy and the Doctors who tend to her. She is also snappy with Lotsa Heart. Share finds a way to apologize to all.


Share's crisper had stopped working. Without it she would have a hard time making her renown Kale Chips. So she lugged the crisper over to Grumpy's small work shop. Share had to brave a snow squall to get there. As she watched Grumpy look the crisper over the shop's door opened letting snow flakes float into the shop. A cold gust of air made Share shiver. In walked Care a Lot's oddest odd couple, Grizzle and Lovalot. "Oh, I'm so glad it's warm and dry in here" said Lovalot as she shook snow from her winter coat of fur. The only thing she was wearing was booties on her foot paws. Grizzle had much thinner fur. He was wearing a Cub style jacket. Lovalot picked Grizzle up and sat him in a chair. On Grizzle's foot paws were some snow encrusted leather booties. "Is my fur dryer repaired yet" Lovalot asked.

"It sure is" said Grumpy as he fetched the dryer. Share watched amused as Lovalot removed Grizzle's booties from his foot paws. The melting snow on the booties was making the leather darken. Grizzle shivered as his damp bare foot paws were exposed in the open air. Grumpy nearly grinned as he now saw Lovalot rub Grizzle's very small foot paws. "Is Mama Bear's little bear wet and cold" cooed Lovalot as Grizzle let out a sigh. Grizzle may be an adult bear. However the runt bear's feet really looked like those of a cub to the amused eyes of Grumpy.

"You will owe me ten Care Credits if this works to your satisfaction" he said as he handed Lovalot the dryer. "It needed to have a few connections to the heater element soldered. There is a plug over there if you want to test it first before paying me."

The power plug was close to where Grizzle sat. Lovalot plugged in the dryer and turned it on. A soft whirring sound filled the air. Grizzle let out a giggle as Lovalot pointed the dryer at his cold, damp foot paws. Now Share looked on in wonder as Lovalot used the fur dryer to blow dry Grizzle's foot paws. A look of sheer delight was on Grizzle's face as the blow dryer warmed and dried his feet. The thin fur on his feet waving in the warm breeze made by the dryer. Grumpy nearly gagged as Lovalot put her face right up to the feet she was drying. Holding the dryer with her right hand paw she used her left paw to grab Grizzle's right foot.

Lovalot rubbed that small foot against the thin fur of her cheeks and then her Lovalot smiled as she tickled Grizzle's toes. "There, these little piggies are warm and dry now" Lovalot cooed to the laughing Grizzle. Then Grizzle sat wiggling his feet as Lovalot used the dryer on his leather booties. "Oh, they are so warm and dry" said Grizzle as Lovalot then dressed his feet with the dried booties. "The dryer works fine" said Lovalot as she then handed Grumpy some money.

Lovalot flung her paw bag over her shoulder. Then Share nearly giggled as Lovalot picked up Grizzle like a cub. Holding him with one paw under his butt as the other held a sack with her repaired dryer inside. "No sense in getting your booties and feet wet again" Lovalot said. She turned to Grumpy. "Thank you for fixing my fur dryer. Poor little Grizzle nearly froze after our bath together last night. A towel does not warm up a wet little Bear as well as a fur dryer."

Grizzle laughed. "Yeah, I like getting my fur dried a lot by Momma Lovalot!" Grumpy looked appalled as Lovalot held Grizzle up to her face and rubbed noses with him. They were still nose to nose as Lovalot stepped back outside. Grizzle was giggling like a cub as he and Lovalot were enveloped by a snow squall.

"That is one whacky couple" said Grumpy as he put Lovalot's money in the till. Share laughed. "I guess they are not afraid of showing their Love for each other. Besides, Grizzle is a sickly runt who really needed some tender loving care. Lovalot was a Bear who really wanted a cub of her own. In an odd way when she took Grizzle into her home she got one. Grizzle really acts like he never grew up!" Grumpy picked up Share's crisper. "I still think Lovalot is off her rocker even more than Grizzle" mumbled Grumpy. "She really over does it when it comes to caring for Grizzle. He is an adult, you know."

Share grinned. "I know that and you know that. I wonder if Lovalot really knows that." Share imagined Lovalot blow drying Grizzle's fur after giving him a bath. Then powdering Grizzle's buttocks before putting a diaper on him. Share grinned at the thought. Then she watched Grumpy as he used some tools to take apart her crisper. In no time at all he had found a disconnected wire. Also a frayed one. Share watched in admiration as the problems with her crisper were taken care of by Grumpy. Now Grumpy carefully examined the crisper's power cord. "For safety's sake this cord should have had a three pronged plug" said Grumpy.

Grumpy leaned over the work bench. Above and behind it was a shelf. On the shelf was several wooden boxes. Grumpy stretched his arms up trying to grab a wooden box. "There should be some new plug ends in this box" he grunted. Grumpy ignored a nearby step ladder. He just stretched ever higher for the box. Just as he got his right hand paw on it his feet slipped. Grumpy nearly stumbled, causing him to lose his grip on the box. Share saw the box teeter on the shelf edge. Before either she or Grumpy could react the box slipped off the shelf. The box seemed to fall in slow motion to the eyes of Share. Share was too stunned to move as the box landed on the workbench. With a "bang" the box bounced off the bench. Odds and ends went flying out of it. Then the box landed hard on Share's right foot paw.

Share let out a blood curdling scream. Then she hopped on one foot over to the chair just recently occupied by Grizzle. Grumpy watched with a horrified look on his face. Unable to react from the shock of accidentally hurting Share. Share sat in the chair and reached for her foot. Grumpy could see Share wince as she tried to rub her foot. A pained look was on Grumpy's face too. He remembered the time Wing Nut had inadvertently injured his foot paw. Grumpy could almost feel Share's pain.

Grumpy ran to the chair where Share sat. Grumpy knelt and stared with dread. Share gingerly stretched out her foot. She unsheathed her toe claws. The claw nail of her middle toe was broken down to the quick. Through the very thin fur of her toe Grumpy could see the skin take on a purplish hue. It also appeared as if Share's paw was starting to swell up.

"Oh Share, I am so sorry" gasped Grumpy. "Your paw must really be hurting. Can you stand to walk?" Share put her foot down and tried to put some pressure on it. Share winced. "Oh, it hurts too much to stand!" Share's teary eyes were too much for Grumpy. Grumpy ran and hung a CLOSED sign in the window. Then he kicked the door open pushing snow away as he did. Grumpy threw his arms around Share's waist. Then Grumpy lifted her as if she were a Cub. "Time to get you to a Doctor" mumbled Grumpy. Share was quite impressed as Grumpy carried her through swirling snow to The Care Clinic.

Get Better Bear was both surprised and impressed as Grumpy carried Share into The Care Clinic. Soon Share was sitting on an Examination Table. As Take Care Bear examined Share's foot Grumpy paced in the Waiting Room. Get Better Bear walked up to Grumpy with a cup in her hand paw. With the other she pointed at a chair. "Here is some coffee. Have a seat and try to relax. Pacing won't help things at all!"

"But I hurt Share" said Grumpy as he shakily sat down. Get Better patted his shoulder. "It was an accident. Accidents happen to the best of us. That is why this Clinic is so busy." Grumpy sighed and took a sip of coffee. Just then Oopsy and True Heart walked by. Grumpy's day had started with the odd couple of Grizzle and Lovalot. Now here was another odd couple. Grumpy could see True Heart's right thumb was heavily bandaged." Hi Grumpy" said Oopsy as he dropped a package on the floor. "Oops, I dropped your bandages and gauze, True Heart."

"Oh Oopsy" giggled True Heart. She turned to Grumpy. "I was getting my thumb attended to when I saw you carry Share in. I hit my thumb with a hammer while hanging a picture on the wall. I guess I am getting as clumsy as Oospy. Thank the Stars I didn't break my thumb. However it is badly bruised and swollen. What happened to Share?" True Heart regretted asking that as she saw the pained look it brought to Grumpy's face. Grumpy looked as if he would cry.

"I knocked a wooden box off a shelf. It landed on Share's foot paw. I am sure her middle toe is broken. Maybe more." Grumpy sighed as he looked down at the foot paw he had once had a broken bone in. He knew just how much pain such a break could cause. True Heart patted Grumpy's shoulder. "You know I cannot tell a lie. Accidents happen that are the fault of no Bear or Cousin. They just happen. Share knows that too. Give her some tender loving care as soon as you get her home. It will make you both feel better."

"Speaking of TLC, it is time for me to give you some when we get home" Oopsy said as he put his paw on True Heart's shoulder. He turned back to Grumpy. "Tell Share I said Get Well. I am sorry she had an oopsy." As True Heart and Oopsy went out the door Grumpy muttered to himself;"It was my oopsy that hurt Share."

Grumpy's thought was interrupted as Share's voice said "I refuse to use crutches". Share limped towards Grumpy. Take Care was right behind Share. Share's foot paw was wrapped in a thick bandage. Grumpy ran up to Share. "What is the prog... how is your foot" he gasped. Share looked down at her wrapped foot.

"Take Care said I have a fractured foot paw digit. I guess that means I have a broken toe" mumbled Share. "Also a severe contusion of my foot, whatever that means." Grumpy frowned. "Huh?" Take Care handed Grumpy a small pamphlet. "In plain language Share does have a broken middle toe. Her foot paw is badly bruised and swollen. Her prognosis is positive. Share should be fine in a few weeks. In the pamphlet I handed you it tells how to care for such foot paw injuries. Follow the guidelines and Share should be able to walk pain free in a week or two. There really isn't much a Doctor can do to care for a broken toe. Share should protect her toe with a tube bandage. There are some in here."

The Doctor handed Grumpy a small cloth bag. "Included is some pain relieving balm to rub onto Share's bruised skin and paw pads. Also some gauze bandages and tape to keep her foot paw wrapped. There are also packets of Epsom salt. Warm foot paw soaks should help reduce pain and swelling." Grumpy looked into the bag and then threw the pamphlet in it.

Take Care handed Share a rubber band and a large plastic bag. "Keep your foot wrapped in plastic when outside or whenever on a wet surface. It will be difficult to bathe, but you can do so by wrapping up your foot paw in something waterproof. You should only let your foot get wet while in a controlled environment. A foot paw bath is a perfect example of that." The Doctor then pointed out the door. "I have arranged a ride home for Share. Lotsa Heart Elephant has her cart outside. She is one strong Female. I am amazed at how easily she pulls her Cart and its cargo through snowy streets. You may as well hop in too, Grumpy!"

Share put her bandaged foot into the plastic bag. Then sealed it with the rubber band. "I wish you would use crutches, Share" said the Doctor as Share hobbled for the door. "After all you are not Hop Along Bear." Grumpy heard Share mutter under her breath "how funny". She did let Grumpy hold her hand with one paw as he opened the door with the other. After the door closed behind them Take Care turned to Get Better Bear.

"The shock of getting hurt can affect some Bears' moods. But even before today Share has seemed to be coming a bit of a grump." Get Better nodded. "It is said that after a while Mates start to look and act alike. Perhaps Share is getting to be like Grumpy. After all, True Heart is nearly as clumsy as Oopsy lately. Some Couples do start to act and look alike."

Now Get Better laughed. "Oh dear, imagine Lovalot getting as short as Grizzle. Instead of Lovalot she would be Shrink a Lot!" As the two Bears giggled they watched out the window to make sure Share did make it to her ride. Outside the snow had stopped falling. However strong gusts still whipped up some blowing snow. Lotsa Heart held open a door on the Cart. Share looked a bit annoyed as Lotsa Heart wrapped her trunk around Share's hips. Then the elephant lifted Share into the Cart. "Thanks, but I could have made it up and in on my own" said Share.

"Just being courteous to a Customer" said Lotsa Heart. Grumpy frowned. "Can you show me some courtesy, Lotta?" Lotsa Heart laughed good naturedly. "Sure" she said as she wrapped her trunk around Grumpy's waist. Grumpy actually looked happy as he got a lift. As he was plunked down beside Share he had to suppress a laugh. "You know, that was actually a bit of fun. Thank you Lotta!" Then Grumpy and Share watched wide eyed as Lotsa Heart pulled the Care Cart through snowy streets. Grumpy heard Share sigh as she looked up at the canvas covering of the Cart. It should keep any falling snow from landing on them. "This is fun" said Share. "At least one good thing came out of me getting a big boo boo."

Finally they arrived home. After tipping Lotsa Heart for her help Grumpy helped Share hobble inside. "Stupid sore foot" Share was heard mumbling. Grumpy removed the pamphlet from the cloth bag given to him by the Doctor. Also a pack of Epsom Salt. Then he threw the cloth bag onto the nearest coffee table. Grumpy pushed a chair up to Share. Then a foot paw stool. "Get off your feet and have a seat" he mumbled to Share. "Do you want me to get you some tea or coffee?"

"Tea, but I can get it myself" said Share. Grumpy just shook his head. "No, you rest your foot." Grumpy grabbed the pamphlet and salt and headed out of the room. Share sat and reached for a 'Good Den Keeping' magazine. She sighed as she flipped through the pages. She realized it would be hard to for her to do such chores as scrubbing floors or dusting in high places. Share imagined piles of dirt and cobwebs messing up hers and Grumpy's home. Her thoughts were interrupted as Grumpy plunked a table tray in front of her.

Share watched with envy as Grumpy quickly returned with a cup of tea and some tea biscuits. "Here is tea and a snack" said Grumpy. Then he reached down and picked a piece of paper off the floor. "I sure wish I could move around that quickly and easily" thought Share. Share watched as Grumpy headed back into the kitchen. Then a thought struck Share. She hadn't thanked Grumpy for the tea and biscuits. Then she spied the cloth bag Grumpy had thrown onto the coffee table.

Share removed some of the bag's contents and stared at them. She looked over gauze, tape, and tube bandages. Then the packs of Epsom Salt. Suddenly Share felt the need to relieve herself. Share staggered to her feet and headed for the bathroom. Grumpy stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "I thought I heard you limping about" he said in a worried tone. "Do you need help?"

"No" Share muttered. "I need to pee and I can do that by myself." Share frowned as she imagined Lovalot helping Grizzle stand as he peed into a toilet. Her reverie was interrupted as Grumpy said "well, yell if you need any help." Share limped into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. As Share sat and tinkled she thought about the day's events.

Then Share thought back to the day when Lovalot had been the first on scene after Grizzle's floating castle crashed. Share recalled the horror of Lovalot covered with the injured Bear's blood as she tended to him. Then the unmated Bear had taken the severely injured Grizzle into her home. Nowadays Grizzle had a slight limp and was often sickly. Lovalot never seemed fazed in dealing with his health issues. Every time Grizzle took ill it seemed Lovalot became ever more protective of him. Like a Mother Bear attempting to assure her sick Cub of his future.

Surely Grizzle must feel grateful for that. However it seemed at times Lovalot was just as grateful for getting the chance to take care of Grizzle. Tending to him as if he was and always would be a Cub. Share then came to a realization. There is a very fine line between Love and Caring. Lovalot had not been afraid to cross that line. Even if it meant caring for a Bear others had once deemed an outcast.

For Lovalot and Grizzle the line had been crossed, then became blurred. A case of true redemption that had forever altered the lives of two Bears. As Share limped away from the toilet she had a new perspective on her Life. Also that of Grumpy. Before making her way back to her chair she grabbed some writing materials.

Just as Share sat down Grumpy came out of the Kitchen holding a Foot Paw bath. Then he ran and came back with a towel. "Time to soak your foot like the pamphlet says to" said Grumpy. Share let Grumpy unwrap her injured paw. She was amazed at how gentle a normally moody Male Bear could be. Through the thin fur of her foot paw her skin looked a blackish purple. Her paw visibly swollen. "I hope my foot paw is not gross looking to you" said Share.

"Nothing could ever make you look gross to me" said Grumpy. "No matter what happens you will always be a pretty girl to me." As Share put her foot down into the water she sighed. "Thank you Grumpy" said Share. Grumpy actually smiled. "According to the pamphlet a good Foot Paw soak is good for getting rid of the Blues." Share smiled and giggled. "How about the Grumps?" Grumpy put his fingers to his lips. Then to his nose. Then he touched Share's nose. That is how Care Bears blow kisses.

"Yes, a foot paw soak can help get rid of the Grumps. I am a bit of an expert on the Grumps!" Share laughed. "Oh Grumpy" she said as she reached for something. As Share let her foot soak in the warm salty water she began to write on the writing materials she had gathered. She realized just how much better her injured paw felt. Once again she imagined Lovalot bathing Grizzle like a Cub. She then imagined True Heart helping the ever clumsy Oopsy up off the floor for the umpteenth time. Then Share imagined herself and Grumpy as elderly Bears. Old Bears helping each other get through the pains of Life.

Share wrote thank you notes for Take Care and Get Better Bear. Then one for Lotsa Heart Elephant. Then she giggled to herself as she started another one. As she was writing Grumpy came out and grabbed a towel. "Time to get your foot dried, rubbed with ointment, and wrapped, Share" said Grumpy. "What is that you are writing?" Share closed her eyes for a moment. Share was amazed at how tenderly Grumpy toweled her foot paw dry. Then his tender touch as he rubbed ointment over her bruised foot. She barely flinched as the tube bandage was carefully pulled over her broken toe. Lastly Share felt her foot get wrapped in gauze.

Share opened her eyes. "Grumpy, you asked what I was writing. I was a bit of a Grump after getting hurt. So I wrote Thank You notes to the Doctors, Lotsa Heart, and you." Share handed Grumpy a note as he said "you wrote a note to me?" Share nodded her head "yes". Then watched as Grumpy read it aloud. "Dear Grumpy. For better or worse I will always care for you. If I ever forget to say I Love You be assured that I do. I know of one cure for the grumps. It is being close to you!"

"Oh Share" said Grumpy as he leaned down to rub noses with Share. Share smiled. "Now that is one fine your welcome. I wish I could think of some way to thank Lovalot and Grizzle. Thinking about them inspired me to think differently about myself and others. Speaking of which, do you think others think of us as an odd couple?"

Grumpy actually laughed. "It is said opposites attract. If that is true than we should be as normal as any couple around here. As for Lovalot and Grizzle, they may have stumbled upon the true meaning of caring. Speaking of stumbling, True Heart and Oopsy have stumbled their way through a unique relationship. I guess the two of us will just have to stumble our way to being the best of Mates."

Share stood shakily and put her arms around Grumpy in a bear hug. Then she looked him in the eyes. "As I was sitting on the toilet I imagined Lovalot helping Grizzle to use the toilet. Then imagined her bathing him. I could use a shower myself. Are you going to help me take a shower?" Share winked at Grumpy as a broad grin shown on her face. Grumpy carefully sat her back down in her chair. "Why not" said Grumpy as he ran around the room. "Now where is that rubber band and plastic bag for your foot?!"

Minutes later the sound of running water and laughter was echoing through out the home of Grumpy and Share. Two adult Bears had learned playfulness, love and laughter could ease the pains of living. A few houses down the block Lovalot and Grizzle laughed and splashed in what had started out as a bubble bath for Grizzle. Now both were in the tub. Playfully putting bubbles on each others noses and then splashing about. The playful odd couple would have been amused if they knew they had inspired another couple to have fun while bathing.

High above their home a bright Star twinkled. It was if The Great Wishing Star was winking down at heir home. Perhaps the home of Grumpy and Share too. For Love and laughter is what Care Bears should strive to spread. On this night Love and laughter did indeed echo throughout homes in Care a Lot. Including that of Grumpy Bear and a Bear who had been grumpy earlier.


End file.
